


Of Soup, Trees and Well Meaning Bees

by inthxtbleakdec



Series: Enderman Niki and Ranboo join the Sleepy Bois, an AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: Dadza here in full force, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I have brain rot please take this fluff, Kid Wilbur Soot, Niki and Ranboo are now part of Sleepy Bois Inc, Niki is part enderman, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, niki and ranboo are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthxtbleakdec/pseuds/inthxtbleakdec
Summary: Niki and Ranboo are part of the SBI family because I have an AU in my head that won't go away and I wanted to write something cute and wholesome. There is more planned for this, and I really hope that you enjoy this! Please leave criticism, it helps me grow as a writer :D"When Philza had adopted Niki and Ranboo into his family, he'd expected a few challenges, raising two kids who were part Enderman. "
Series: Enderman Niki and Ranboo join the Sleepy Bois, an AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102367
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	Of Soup, Trees and Well Meaning Bees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catchmxifyoucan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmxifyoucan/gifts).



> I'm not abandoning my villain!Niki story, I promise, I just think some wholesomeness is useful rn <3 plus my brain won't stop, and so I deliver

When Philza had adopted Niki and Ranboo into his family, he'd expected a few challenges, raising two kids who were part Enderman. They couldn't handle water, and eye contact was hard for them both. Pretty expected, and everyone adjusted easy enough. It was going rather well, not to jinx anything. Niki was a sweet kid, and almost immediately bonded with Wilbur, often following him. Ranboo was a lot more withdrawn, preferring to shadow Philza wherever he went, or Techno, if Philza had to go anywhere. Niki was also a little protective of Tommy if there were an argument between the boys, 99% of the time she'd be defending him. What Philza hadn't expected or accounted for was that both of them could teleport. No one was sure who was more startled by the realisation that they could.

It'd started because a cold of all things was going around. Philza had been pretty sure that at least one person in the house was going to get it. He'd been expecting Wilbur to come down with one if he was honest. And then he'd heard a soft voice from down the hall.   
"Philza? I don't feel so good." Niki had called.  
He'd called it. Niki sneezed, she went from behind Philza, to suddenly next to Wilbur on the couch, looking absolutely miserable. "Ow..." She whined quietly. It took everyone over a minute of processing time to realise that she had just teleported herself accidentally.   
Philza sighed internally. It was gonna be a long week.  
It was somewhat easy for the most part, as the teleporting seemed to tire the absolute hell out of Niki, which meant that she spent most of her time sleeping. Philza spent most of his time reminding Tommy to keep it down and let the kid sleep.   
And then Ranboo caught it too. Philza had heard a sneeze, and then a muffled noise and several yelps from Techno and Wilbur's room. Then the sound of someone thundering downstairs.   
"Phil, I think Ranboo's sick too. He kinda crashed into our room, and uh, follow me." Wilbur blurted out, before darting back upstairs. Philza practically flew up the stairs, not sure exactly what to expect. Ranboo had curled himself up on Wilbur's bed. "I didn't like that." He complains, aka, Ranboo's code for "that really hurt."

After that one event, and one day when Ranboo accidentally teleported into Phil's car, Phil learnt how to deal with this. And he worked out where and when it happened, having spent time in the end before. As endermen could teleport, it turned out that both Ranboo and Niki could too. However, it only happened when they were scared, stressed, or, evidently, sick. Ranboo would end up in spaces that he felt safe in. Niki more than often would end up near people that she felt safe around. And it seemed to tire Niki more than anything, however, with Ranboo it more seemed to hurt. And so Philza spent ages working out how to "solve" this, he supposed was the correct wording. But as they grew older, they seemed to grow out of it, to the point where it was mostly just surprising or scaring them that lead to it. So surprise parties were out of the question.

One time a teenaged Sapnap was dared to surprise Niki, who ended up teleporting to Techno, who was very nearly out for blood until it was explained, with a heavily implied warning, should anyone try to scare her, or Ranboo again. Of course, people would forget now and again, and Philza wouldn't forget the time Tommy called him. Tommy had been laughing his ass off.  
"Dad, you- you're not gonna believe this. Tubbo ran up to Ranboo, Ranboo got panicked, and now we need your help. Because..." he trailed off, crying with laughter.   
A panicked Tubbo took over. "He's stuck in a tree, we don't know how to get him down!"  
Philza chuckled slightly. "Don't worry Tubbo, I'm on my way, kid." 

As they grew older, they learnt to keep it under control. Or how to manage it better when it did happen. For Niki, when she grew up, it all but disappeared completely. She wasn't lying when she said she was glad about. Ranboo wasn't as lucky, especially as he struggled with nerves and anxiety a lot more. However, the teleportation spots weren't as random, and usually, he could make sure he'd end up in his room, or a place of equal safety to him, where he could calm himself.

He eventually built a panic room, where he could go to calm himself when he needed to. He got Philza and Techno to help him get obsidian to create it. He did the building of it himself so that only he would know where exactly it was. He wasn't sure exactly why he liked obsidian so much. The indestructibility of it was one aspect, sure. Techno had suggested maybe because it was connected to the end, which Ranboo wasn't that sure of, but he could go with it because it made a bit of sense. He was honestly glad that they'd helped him and Niki work it out.   
Niki hated obsidian with a passion. Wilbur and Tommy liked to try and work out why, but they weren't exactly as skilled as Techno and Wilbur were when it came to guessing it. But it made her laugh. She appreciated that.  
"Because it's ugly?" Tommy suggested?  
"Or because it's a bitch to fall over?" Wilbur contributed.   
After that one, they all just somewhat lost it, bursting into laughter in Tommy's room. Tubbo looked a little lost but laughed too. He seemed to forget now and again that Niki and Ranboo weren't really fully human, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Except for that time, he'd suggested that Ranboo join a water gun fight. That was definitely a bad thing, considering Tubbo had almost got him with the water pistol. Luckily Tommy moved fast. Aside from that, Niki and Ranboo enjoyed spending time with him, and he helped them adjust to most modern life, and he didn't even know.


End file.
